Consumed
by TuxRug
Summary: After stumbling upon references to Starswirl the Bearded's brief foray into the research of dreams, Twilight begins having frightening, morbid nightmares. What begins with skeptical curiosity about what Starswirl's research would have to say turns into a desperate plea for help as Twilight begins to doubt she is really dreaming.
1. June 3

Dear Princess Celestia,

I had that dream again. That one where I died. I wasn't myself, either, but I wasn't the same pony I was last time. I had a pink coat and a blue mane… I was a pegasus this time. It wasn't the same dream at first, but in the end, it was exactly the same.

I was in my house. It wasn't the library; it was the house of the pony I was, if that makes any sense. I heard a knock at the door, and I went to answer it. I wasn't expecting a visitor, but I was looking forward to opening the door. Perhaps my friends often visited unannounced?

I opened the door, and there was nopony there. I poked my head out the door. There were clouds and pegasi everywhere. I must have lived in Cloudsdale. It was about noon; your sun was directly overhead. I stepped back and was startled by Rainbow Dash showing up out of nowhere. She scared me so badly I started to hiccup.

I invited Rainbow inside, and fetched a glass of water. That helped with my hiccups, and by the time I finished the glass I was able to carry on a conversation. We talked like old friends that hadn't seen each other in years. We reminisced about flight school, a prank we pulled together on the class bully (one the bully never knew was our doing), and we caught up on what she and I had both been doing lately. Apparently, I now taught at the same flight school we went to, and Rainbow was not at all surprised that I was the gymnastics coach.

Unsurprisingly, Rainbow Dash was more than happy to brag about her role in defeating Nightmare Moon and Discord. She embellished her role against the changelings and King Sombra. She definitely did a lot more with her life after leaving flight school than I did. I remember thinking it was funny that the one of us that did the most "relaxing" ended up finding more excitement and action than I could ever imagine. I didn't tell her that I had already read most of what she was telling me in the newspaper. I just enjoyed spending time talking with her.

We probably talked for a few hours, but I wasn't paying attention to the time. I got up once to grab some snacks. I got up again later to get one of our yearbooks. We laughed at how ridiculous we used to look. I had braces back then, and her mane was the messiest I had ever seen in every picture. I found one of the pictures of Fluttershy and asked Rainbow Dash how she was. She had some very funny and amazing stories to tell. I (the mare I was in the dream) never knew Fluttershy had stood up to a manticore. I was rolling on the floor when Rainbow told me the story about when Fluttershy told off the dragon whose smoke was threatening Ponyville. The thought of that timid little pegasus falling over stiff like a goat at the slightest noise was hilarious. I never talked to Fluttershy much in school, but nopony really did.

Rainbow left, but only after eliciting a promise from me that I would visit Ponyville and meet all her other friends. Your sun was about forty-five degrees past directly overhead then. It wasn't something I noticed as the mare I was, but as myself, if that makes any sense. I guess I should add that the whole time I was this other pony, I was like a passenger in her mind still making my own observations.

I watched Rainbow fly off, and then I was overtaken suddenly by a mist. It pulled me inside my home and the door shut itself. I felt incredible fear, worse than I had ever felt as myself. I began to scream as loudly as I could. The mist darkened. I do not know how, but it tightened around me.

I felt like I was being compressed from all directions. Eventually it began to sting, like pins and needles. I was still screaming. It got harder and harder to catch enough breath to continue my screaming, but all I could think of was screaming loud enough for somepony to hear me and come help.

That was when Spike woke me up to let me know I was screaming in my sleep again.

This dream as well as the last one were the most vivid I can ever remember having. I know they're just dreams. However, before the last morbid dream, I had been reading some information about Starswirl the Bearded's research. He thought that dreams had some significance beyond the scientific consensus. He thought that some dreams tied into the magic the pony held, not just their minds. This magic could in theory tie in with unseen events in the world and provide us insight we never would find through mental and scientific pursuits alone. I have no idea if my dreams mean anything, but it's something I feel like I need to investigate.

If you have the time, would you please send me some more books about Starswirl the Bearded's research on dreams? I do not imagine there would be very many since he was ridiculed for the endeavor, but I am sure there must be something in the Canterlot archives.

I would also be delighted if you were able to shed some insight into my dreams. Starswirl was one of your students as well; maybe he told you something about his research?

I do apologize for how confusing my recollection of the dream may be. I am confused myself. I just needed to share it with somepony. It felt like I would go insane if I kept it in.

Your faithful student,  
Twilight Sparkle


	2. June 7

Dear Princess Celestia,

I have not had another dream yet, but I have something new to report. Either I have fallen victim to some of the strangest bit of coincidence I have ever witnessed, or… Well, I would rather not finish that sentence. This has to be coincidence.

Rainbow Dash just came by to return the J. R. R. Tolkolt books I lent her. As I was re-shelving the books, she happily mentioned that she just came back from visiting her 'flight school buddy', Firefly. I do not believe I mentioned it in my previous letter, but that was my name in my dream.

I dropped The History of Middle-Equestria in surprise. I do not know if I succeeded, but I tried to pass it off as just a moment of clumsiness.

I pretended to be vaguely familiar with the name, as if I had heard of her in passing. I confirmed that Firefly was the gymnastics coach at the flight school in Cloudsdale. Rainbow mentioned they had spent the whole afternoon catching up and that they hadn't spoken since she moved to Ponyville. I managed to jokingly work yearbooks into the discussion, and Rainbow cracked up and mentioned a few photos. One line Rainbow said stood out to me: "I forgot how goofy Firefly looked with those braces."

How did I know about the braces? I can accept that Rainbow Dash might have mentioned plans to visit Firefly that I had tuned out as irrelevant, wrapped up in another task. I can accept that I might have actually heard of Firefly before. I can even accept that I guessed they would look at a yearbook since it is a common thing to do with old school friends. However, if even Rainbow Dash had forgotten that the braces were noteworthy, how could I have heard about them?

I wanted to tell Rainbow Dash about my dream, but I decided against it. Of all the ponies that have put a stake in dreams, the only noteworthy one was Starswirl, and even his peers discredited him for it. Regardless, I must read more of his research. I understand you are very busy, but please send me anything you have that seems relevant. If you have important matters to attend to that prevent you from finding time to locate some books in the archives, I am happy to take some time to visit and look for myself. Either way, I am very interested in what you make of this situation.

Your faithful student,  
Twilight Sparkle


	3. June 9

Dear Princess Celestia,

I have not heard from you since I sent my first letter about these dreams. I am starting to get concerned. Is something wrong in Canterlot? Are you researching what I have told you? You are usually very punctual with your responses – the longest I can recall waiting for a reply is two days.

Please, Princess, I need to know if you know anything about this. I'll write to Princess Luna as well. It just occurred to me that given her role she is likely to have extensive knowledg

I just got back from Fluttershy's cottage. She showed up while I was writing… She was crying…

She said Rainbow showed up at her cottage in tears. She said she was getting all of us together to comfort Rainbow.

Firefly is dead.

Please reply.


End file.
